


Penalty

by Gairid



Series: Drabble Dimanche [1]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-03
Updated: 2010-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gairid/pseuds/Gairid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the weekly Drabble Dimanche challenge in the Livejournal community vc_media. The titles of the drabbles are also the prompts for that week.</p><p>13 June, 2010</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penalty

Lestat pays the penalty for his passion and his inquisitive, sharp mind. His father thinks him a fool, his brothers are threatened by him though they would never admit it. In fact, his very life is a penalty; my own treatment of him reflects that and the fact that his bones are like mine in their contour drives his father to punish him for this unavoidable indiscretion.

I will pay my own penalty, for in the face of my death I see now how he has been made to pay; I will give him the means to find his freedom.


End file.
